Boys Before Flowers
by Sakura Konan
Summary: Sakura es una chica de clase media y por salvar a un chico de un gran instituto la transfieren a este, en este conocera a un chico arrogante y caprichoso acaso sera el amor de su vida? Entren y descubranlo
1. Prologo

**Koonichiwa!**

**Les traigo una historia inspirada en un dorama coreano llamado Boys before flowers, la trama es muy linda, he igual la trama no me pertenece, simplemente me guiare con ella, para poder modificar la historia y poder hacerla con los personajes de Naruto.**

**Como ya les dije la trama de la historia no me pertenece y tampoco los personajes, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, espero les guste...**

* * *

Todo el mundo está hablando de esto, el grupo Konoha es una de las empresas mundialmente reconocidas, este grupo abarca desde el mercado digital hasta lo industrial, millones de tiendas y compañías tienen prestigio de ser del grupo Konoha.

Cuando el gran fundador del grupo Konoha, fue homenajeado por su gran labor ha este al señor Madara Uchiha le habían dicho que le daría millones de wons por crear un grupo tan efectivo.

A lo que el simplemente respondió que no era necesario todo aquello que lo único que quería era que lo dejaran crear una escuela donde sus nietos pudieran estudiar, y así se creó el instituto Konoha.

El cual es uno de los más prestigiados en todo el país, se dice que si no estudiaste en el instituto Konoha será inútil que presentes alguna solicito, este instituto esta creado para el 1% de la población y solo el 1% puede ingresar a este, sin embargo si logras ser aceptado tienes asegurada toda la educación por toda tu vida.

* * *

**Bueno se que esto es un poco corto, pero solo es el comienzo spero q dejen algun reviews sip?**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Koonichiwa!**

**Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas persona que me agregaron como historia en favoritos espero no defraudarlos, tambien quiero dar las gracias a tres persona que me dejaron reviews**

***Angel zoe gracias por ser mi primer review muxas gracias **

***Chiharu Natsumi por ser mi segundo review gracias y a **

***OvejitaNegra si se muy bien que la historia tambien fue hecha en Japon y es un anime, he inclusive existe una version taiwanesa de la historia, y perdon pero no se quien es Rui x q solo conosco la version coreana jijiji**

**Ahora si como ya les habia dicho la historia no es mia pertenece a Hana Yori Dando y me baso en el drama coreano, de igual forma los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ahora si spero les gust el primer cap. ahhh hago una aclaracion ++++ estos signos significan cambio de escena en este capitulo hay muchos cambios de escena y a mitad de este cap. lo comienza a contar Sakura es decir es en primera persona, ahora si spero lo disfruten**

* * *

En algún lugar del instituto Konoha, se encontraba un chico temeroso de abrir su loquer, la razón eran los F4, el chico al abrir su loquer lo primero que ve es una tarjeta roja en la tarjeta roja, está plasmado el dibujo de una calavera y debajo de esta hay un "F4".

-Oh por dios Shikamaru que vamos hacer contigo, sabes lo que significa recibir esa tarjeta no te lo tendremos que explicar- Acto seguido un chico de otro grado empuja por la espalda a Shikamaru, mientras tanto varios alumnos se estaban juntado para poder comenzar aquello.

Entre todos los alumnos comienzan a tratar de golpear a Shikamaru, este al no saber qué hacer comienza a tratar de huir, cosa que no es muy fácil, ya que al recibir esa tarjeta roja, te están flechando en todo el colegio, para poderte hacer tu estancia muy pero muy difícil. Al querer escapar Shikamaru corre por las escaleras principales y detrás de él se escuchan un grito –"Agárrenlo no dejen que escape."-

En otro lado se encontraba una chica que llegaba a las majestuosas puertas del instituto Konoha, su misión, era entregar unos uniformes, ella iba en su bicicleta lo que no noto hasta estar parada enfrente ellas es que había una gran cerca la cual impedía su paso.

-Cual es el motivo de tu visita?- Le comento un guardia de seguridad

-Ahh si vengo hacer una entrega de la tintorería Haruno-

-Muy bien puedes pasar-

-Gracias-

Al terminar de explicar su visita el guardia de seguridad abrió la cerca y la dejo pasar, para que pudiera continuar con su entrega.

En los sanitarios de Konoha se podía escuchar que una gran pelea tenía lugar hay dentro.

-Hay no se rinde por que están estúpido- Comento uno de los estudiantes superiores que habían propinado una pequeña golpiza al Nara, en ese instantes se abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos del sanitario y salo Shikamaru Nara con el rostro y alguna de su ropa ensangrentado.

Al tratar de caminar el Nara cayó al suelo, consecuencia de los golpes proporcionados por los estudiantes, sin embargo Shikamaru Nara no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban y como pudo trato de repartir algunos golpes a sus agresores.

Mientras tanto Sakura se dedicaba a observar el paisaje que la rodeaba ya que ella nunca podría estar en un instituto así, al estar buscando en que dirección debería ir para poder entregar ala uniforme, vio algunos estudiantes los cuales cargaban palos de jockey, escucho un rito el cual les ordenaba a los otros estudiantes encontrar algo o alguien rápido, sin embargo no le importo aquellos estudiantes ya que ella venia a una entrega.

Al no saber hacia donde dirigirse Sakura entro a donde según por su apariencia debería ser el comedor, al entrar a este se sorprendió muchísimo ya que nunca en su vida había visto la comida que hay servían para los alumnos, así que decidió observar un poco más, en la mesa donde se encontraban los platillos había de todo, desde una simple ensalada, claro debo aclarar que no era una simple ensalada, ya que esta tenia fruta que en su vida había visto, hasta pescado del más caro y cremas.

Sakura ya no sabía si lo que veía era real o su hambre atroz que sentía le estaba jugando una mala broma, todo lo que había hay era tan exquisito que le gustaría probar aunque sea un poco de esa comida, cuando de repente entro un chico avisándoles a todos los que estaban en el comedor algo importante.

-Oigan Shikamaru Nara esta en el tejado-

-Es enserio wow este es un espectáculo que no nos podemos perder vamos-

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir cuando a Sakura se le hizo muy conocido el nombre del chico, por más que trataba de acordarse donde lo había oído no podía, hasta que recordó que así se llamaba el chico al que debería entregarle el uniforme, así que acto seguido tomo su bicicleta y partió para el sitio donde todos habían corrido.

Al llegar varios estudiantes ya estaban reunidos para ver el espectáculo, cuando escucho algunos comentarios que le desagradaron.

-Que fue lo que te dije, no duraría ni una semana!-

-Hey, al menos el duro tres semanas-

-Pero resistió tres días del F4-

En ese instante lo único que quería hacer era detener la locura que el chico estaba a punto de hacer, al igual tenía que entregar su uniforme, así que decidió subir lo más rápido que pudo hasta la azotea del edificio, cuando por fin llego el chico estaba a punto de aventarse.

-ESPERA! Shikamaru Nara, no lo hagas-

-Que… quien eres?-

-Ahh eso soy Sakura Haruno y he venido a entregar tu uniforme, de la cuenta del uniforme son 30,000 wons-

En ese instante el chico no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando el estaba a punto de tirarse y esa chica le estaba hablando de una cuenta de tintorería, eso era imposible.

-Cuando este muerto, puedes enviar la factura a mi casa-

-Muerto que estás diciendo, estás loco o que, por qué dices tales cosas?-

-Sabes esta escuela es el infierno, nadie debería ser preso de los F4-

-Pero no puedes permitir que te hagan algo así, deberías hacer algo, yo nunca permitiría que a mis amigos les pasara esto-

-Sabes tus amigos deben ser muy afortunados, por tenerte a su lado-

-Bueno eso ….- En ese instante Sakura se le tiñeron sus mejillas de un color rojo muy suave a causa de ese comentario, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta que el chico se preparaba para saltar, así que cuando Shikamaru, dio el salto hacia el vacio, Sakura o lo pensó simplemente actuó en ir a salvar al chico, así que con mucho esfuerzo lo alcanzo a agarrar de los brazos para que este no cayera.

Al lograr que ese chico no cayera se convirtió en la más grande noticia, así que desde ese día Sakura Haruno era la salvadora de Shikamaru Nara, esta noticia desato una gran revuelta en todos los espectadores, ya que no podían creer que en el instituto más preciado de toda Corea del sur estuviera pasando algo así.

Con la revuelta que trajo esta noticia la directora del instituto de Konoha ofreció una beca a Sakura Haruno para que pudiera asistir al instituto.

-Te lo juro Ino yo no sé por qué tanta revuelta por haber salvado a este chico-

-Hay frentona es fácil eres algo así como la mujer maravilla, sabes deberían darte alguna recompensa por haber salvado a ese chico-

-Brujita ella tiene razón por lo menos una recompensa-

-Hay ya Sai e Ino si me lo quieren recompensar que sea con dinero, falta dinero en mi casa, ahhhh sabes debería conseguir otro empleo aparte de este-

-Estas loca Sakura si apenas puedes estudiar y mantener este empleo-

-Si lo sé Ino-

-Sabes brujita están comenzando a llegar otra vez los reporteros, así que es mejor que te vayas te doy el permiso, ahora corre y vete-

-Muchas gracias Sai, al rato te llamo Ino-

-Si frentona con cuidado-

Ok ahora tengo que encontrar la forma en cómo eludir a todos los reporteros y llegar pronto a mi casa, ahh ya se solo queda ir por el centro así será.

Estoy harta ya no puedo más mi vida es un caos por esto de la noticia, tengo que encontrar como librarme de esto, bueno es un alivio saber que ya estoy en casa.

-Ma, Pa, Konohamaru ya llegue- Porque diablos nadie me contesta que no hay nadie en la casa o que. En el instante en el que abro la puerta de la sala se encienden las luces y mi familia grita un "Felicidades", simplemente me les puedo quedar viendo con cara extraña ya que no es mi cumpleaños , ni ninguna fecha en especial.

-Sakura muchas felicidades nena hermosa-

-De que hablas ma, si hoy no es mi cumpleaños, ni nada por el estilo-

-Hermana te ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el instituto Konoha felicidades-

-Que dices Konohamaru eso es imposible-

-No es verdad hija mía, a partir de mañana iras al instituto Konoha-

-Que están todos locos o que yo nunca dije que aceptaba esa beca me niego a ir, además esa escuela no es para mí, papa por favor dile a ma que no, no quiero ir-

-Sakura Haruno ya está decidido mañana serás alumna del instituto Konoha-

O por dios que todos estaban locos en mi casa o que, no podía asistir a ese instituto, no si querían que muriera en el intento. Así que sin saber que mas hacer llame a Ino para platicarle lo que sucedía, claro que mi amiga tampoco fue de gran utilidad ya que ellas estaba feliz de que tendría una mejor educación que ella, ahh claro déjenme contarles quien es Ino.

Ino Yamanaka es mi mejor amiga desde que íbamos ala preescolar juntas, así que las dos nos conocemos lo bastante bien como para decir que cosas nos gustan o que nos molesta, ella y yo trabajamos en un restaurante de Congee, la paga no es mucha que digamos pero con ella podemos solventar gastos de nosotros o ayudar a nuestras familias, nuestro jefe se llama Sai y es un buen amigo me pregunto qué diría el si supiera que voy a asistir al instituto Konoha.

Así es ahora me encuentro parada en la entrada del edificio principal del dichoso instituto Konoha, directo hacia mi muerte, no puedo esperar otra cosa masque eso, lo único que me motiva a venir aquí es que entre sus instalaciones se encuentra una alberca olímpica y eso significa que tal vez pueda hacer mi sueño realidad y convertirme en una gran nadadora, ahora el siguiente paso es encontrar la dichosa alberca.

Donde podrá estar la alberca espero encontrarla pronto y así ser un poco feliz, tratando de buscar la alberca encontré un pequeño jardín hermoso el cual debía admirarse por su belleza, pero no me había percatado de algo muy interesante, en este jardín se encontraba un chico rubio muy apuesto que vestía un pantalón blanco con un suéter de cuello alto color crema, el chico se encontraba tocando el violín con los ojos cerrados así que pensé que no le molestaría que lo observara.

Estaba tan embobada viendo a un ángel tocar el violín, que cuando este sintió mi presencia dejo de tocar el violín y fijo su mirada en mi, fue en ese momento en el que me percate que tenía unos ojos muy azules tan parecidos al océano que cualquiera se perdería en ellos, en ese momento reacciones y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban color rojo tenue.

-Hola disculpa soy nueva me podrias decir donde está la piscina?-

Como era de esperarse el chico solo me señalo la dirección con el arco del violín. –Muchas gracias, puedes proseguir tocando gracias y adiós-

Al rato después iba en dirección a mi salón de clases cuando de repente una chica grito que eran los F4 y todos los chicos del instituto en ese momento comenzaron a bajar como si se trataran de unos estrellas de rock o algo parecido, cuando de repente entraron cuatro chicos al edificio, no les podre negar que eran los chicos más guapos que había visto en mi vida .

Hasta enfrente iba un chico de cabello oscuro con algunos reflejos azules, su piel era tan pálida como la porcelana y sus ojos eran oscuros como el carbón, atrás de él en una fila se encontraban tres chicos mas, el chico que estaba a su izquierda del de cabello oscuro, tenía el cabello largo por lo menos hasta los hombros le llegaba y el color de su cabello era como el chocolate sus ojos eran de un color aperlado y su piel era muy blanca, al lado del ese se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, con su cabello despeinado, sus ojos eran de color verde turquesa y estaban delineados de color negro todo el contorno de los ojos y su piel era igual muy blanca y el ultimo era el chico rubio que vi que estaba tocando el violín en la mañana, me acerque a la bolita que los envolvía para saber qué era lo que hacían, cuando me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que el chico de cabello oscuro le tiro a otro chico jugo que parecía ser de zanahoria en su camisa, de verdad no entendía por qué demonios se dejaban tratar así por ellos.

Cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes se dispersaron yo no lo podía creer que nadie hiciera nada.

-Está loco ese tipo o que- Sabia muy bien que no debía pensar en voz alta, sin embargo lo hice y en ese instante se acercaron tres chicas con expresión de que dijiste?

-Oh my god, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-

-Quienes son ustedes?- Así que acto seguido la chica que se encontraba en medio hablo

-Nosotras, ah no nos hemos presentado aun, nosotros somos:

Karin- contesto la chica que se encontraba en medio.-Tenten- contesto la que se encontraba a su derecha – Temari- dijo la de su izquierda.

-Nos puedes llamar las tres bellezas del instituto Konoha, y ahora dime estudiante becada que locuras murmurabas acerca de nuestros F4?-

-F….F..Que, así que esos son los infames F4 heee-

-Infames perdona dirás famosos- Contesto La chica llamada Tenten

-Que ellos famosos si como no-

-Mira niñita cuida tu boca si no te meterás en problemas-

-Muy bien esta vez lo dejaremos pasar por que eres nueva-

-Dejar pasar qué?-

-Ahhhsss que insultes a nuestros principes del F4-

-Y vaya de verdad no tienes ni idea que grandioso son los F4 verdad-

-No no la tengo-

-Oh my god deberías saberlo para tener respeto por ellos vámonos chicas-

De verdad que todos estaban locos aquí o que es lo que pasaba ahora tengo que saber quiénes son de verdad los F4.

Así que al llegar a la casa fui directamente con mi hermano -Konohamaru necesito que investiguemos algo es urgen-

-Que es nee-san-

-Tengo que saber quiénes son los F4!-

* * *

**Ahora si diganme que piensan del primer capitulo es malo le falto inspiracion, le falto romance, accion, drama**

**Si gustan hecharme jitomatasos tambin se vale esta lindo lo que guten decirme.**

**Ahhh spero q sta vez me dejan mas Reviews para q continue rapido el sig. cap. y recuerden q cada review es una sonrisa mia y s mi pago x escribir, asi q dejen muchos pliss! Onegai!**

**Sayo! :p**


End file.
